Boys' Best Friends
by dpluver
Summary: Dash and Pooky have a run in with the ghost boy and his dog at the park. Just a fluffy, funny drabble.


**Random idea I thought of after a day of playing at the park with my dog (who is, ironically, named after one of the characters from the show). Dedicated to all the dog lovers out there :)**

* * *

><p>"Go get it Pooky!"<p>

It was just another average day at the park for Dash Baxter and his dog, Pooky. They had come earlier than usual, however, as Dash hadn't received a detention at school today. Perhaps ignoring Fenton for a day had its advantages after all.

Even with the sun still shining brightly overhead, it seemed that Dash and Pooky were the only ones in the proximity. The nine-to-fivers were still at their cubicles, the nerds were probably at home hitting the books, and the rest of the slackers from Casper High were probably at the theater, seeing the release of that new zombie movie.

Kwan, Paulina, and Star had invited him along, but Dash had promised Pooky an extra hour at the park as soon as he went one school day without garnering a detention from Lancer and well, today was just that day. Despite his friends' irritation, Dash never broke his promises to his dog.

It never failed to amaze him how something as simple as chasing a tennis ball or Frisbee could be so entertaining. Maybe it was like whaling on Fenton: it always had the same result, but it was satisfying nevertheless.

After one throw into a thicket of trees, however, Pooky didn't return for another round of fetch. Dash initially assumed he was just sniffing around or going potty—better in there than out here, where he'd have to pick it up—but after a few minutes, Dash started getting concerned.

"Pooky?" he called out for his beloved dog as he walked into the denser area of trees. There was no sign of the dog for a little while, but then Dash tripped on Pooky's tennis ball.

He fell flat on his face, but at least there was nobody around to witness it. Or was there?

Upon landing, Dash heard the faintest strains of laughter coming through the trees. Growling, the boy started to get back onto his feet, but then he noticed glowing white boots come into the small clearing.

Panicking, Dash flattened himself against the ground and watched the figure move through the leaves just a few feet away from where he was hiding.

"Where's your owner, silly goose?" a boy's voice floated over to Dash's ears. It sounded vaguely familiar, but the silly intonations behind it were vastly different than the person's usual heroic tone.

Dash nearly jumped when he heard what sounded like Pooky bark back in response. He pulled his body further into the bush, using only his elbows, to get a better glimpse of the scene he was overhearing.

It was Pooky alright, and he had with him an intriguing individual: none other than Danny Phantom himself. Dash nearly laughed out loud at this revelation; he was _never_ going to be able to forget that dorky voice the ghost boy had used when talking to his dog!

"I'd love to keep you, but I think my sister would kill me if I brought home a dog that couldn't just be thrown back into the Ghost Zone. Besides, I'm sure your owner is around here somewhere-"

Just as the ghost boy took a step towards Dash's hiding place—he was fairly certain that Danny couldn't see him—there was a louder, scarier bark coming from behind him.

Dash nearly shrieked as an enormous green dog came into view. It had teeth that would put a crocodile to shame and its red eyes were nearly as menacing as its teeth. The ghost boy, however, barely flinched.

"_There_ you are," he grumbled under his breath as he set Pooky on the ground and reached up to fix the giant ghost dog's collar.

"Pooky!" Dash hissed. He _had_ to get his dog out of there before the other dog ate poor little Pooky!

The brown dog's head swivelled in the direction of his owner's call, but then he bravely walked up to the ghost dog and nuzzled its leg.

Dash's heart thudded painfully against his chest as he watched his dog basically walking to its own death via ghostly cannibalism. He didn't _dare_ move now, lest he become the desserts for the ghost boy's terrifying canine counterpart.

Oddly enough, the ghost dog took one whiff of Pooky then shrunk to the size of a puppy. Pooky barked with delight at the sight of his new playmate, now at a more manageable size. Dash continued to watch the scene in horror, expecting the ghost puppy to suddenly revert back to its monstrous size and swallow Pooky in one bite.

Much to Dash's surprise, Danny Phantom laughed. "Finally making friends, Cujo? Maybe he can teach you some manners too. His owner seems to have done a better job training him than I have you."

Dash finally felt himself relaxing slightly as the two dogs played for a few more minutes, but then Danny Phantom picked Pooky back up and told him, "We should probably go find your owner now."

The ghost boy began walking directly towards the spot where Dash was still pinned to the earth. There simply wasn't any time to escape. Try as he might to scramble away, Dash tripped on the tennis ball once more, sending him flying helplessly back to the ground.

"Dash?"

"How do you know my name?" Dash asked dizzily as he pushed himself back onto his feet and faced the ghostly teenager.

"What? I, uh...I didn't, I just-"

Fortunately for Danny, Pooky interrupted his bumbling with a cheerful bark at the sight of his owner.

"Wait," Danny said, as a smile was threatening to explode on his face. "This is _your_ dog?"

"Yes," Dash said stubbornly. He hated how inferior he felt standing next to the ghost boy, so much so that his cheeks began reddening.

Danny Phantom, barely able to control his laughter now, handed Dash back his dog. Pooky licked him eagerly upon reuniting with him, but Dash barely noticed his dog's antics.

"What's the big deal?" he demanded with the slightest tone of embarrassment in his voice.

Danny snorted. In all his days, he _never_ would have expected this of Dash, the school football captain _and_ his human self's number one bully.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you own a Chihuahua."

* * *

><p><strong>Tehe. The ironic moments in the show are just to precious to pass up in the realm of fanfiction. Reviews would be most appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
